


Get it while you can

by Kiarawriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Drama & Romance, F/F, Love/Hate, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiarawriter/pseuds/Kiarawriter
Summary: Emma had just turned Twenty-eight that day. She is a bartender in Boston. When she finished her shift, she went back home and find a little boy is in front of her apartment. He is sound asleep against the hard wood of the door. The only magic you'll found will be a very usual one :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. Make a wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first story and I'm french, so, be kind :p  
> The title is a reference to the queen of rock, Janis Joplin. She may have a role in the story, someway.  
> I wanted to make it sound like the beginning of the show but not quite the same. I have no idea where it can lead us but I promess it will imply some love beetween two special women. I'll try to make updates regularly. I really hope you will enjoy it as much I enjoyed to write it. Let me know what you think!

Emma had a long day at work. It was Christmas holidays and the bar had been more crowded since they decided to add the new room. Three months before, August was telling her that he was bored to live literally in the same building of his business. So, he used his old room to build a brand-new dance floor. And it wasn’t quite a bad idea. Unless they had to work double shift if they wanted to pay back the rent.  


It’ s been two years that August had accepted to hire her and she could say that he had saved her life in a way. Thanks to him she was settled, had her own place and she was paid enough to have a normal life.  


She lived only a few blocks away from her work, but she liked to take her yellow bug a few times a week. It helped to remember she has things that she had bought herself, with her own money. So, she went down the street, humming lightly along the music playing on the radio. And she parked her car in front of the building. She picked up the few groceries she bought after work she had left on the front seat before heading to her apartment. When her foot hit the third floor, she mechanically took her keys out of the right pocket of her red leather jacket. That’s when she saw him. A little boy, brown headed sat against her front door, with his backpack clenched in his arms. He seemed pretty comfortable aside of the fact he was on the floor. But where the hell were his parents? She had never seen him around. Or maybe he was her new neighbour’s child? If we don’t take for fact that they look not older than twenty. She figured that she couldn’t stay and keep staring, then she tries and took a step forward. She was never a child-type of person. So, this situation was awkward, and she was starting to feel awkward. She tried to be gentle and shook him by the shoulder. He hmphed and shifted a little before his eye started to open. He looked a little confused and tired. When he looked up at her he seemed to realise where he was. He shook his head like if it was going to help him to wake up. And in a sec, he was standing in front of Emma and his eyes were wide-opened, his backpack still in one of his hand, and his mouth open. Emma nearly thought he was planning to catch a flea.  


“Hey kid, are you alright?” Emma chuckled with a little much care in her voice that she wanted.  


He still looked a little bit shocked. “Hum, ye-yeah!” He scratched the back of his head and he smiled. “Are you Emma Swan?” he asked with a little tilt of his head.  


Emma narrowed his eyes. She had a feeling that this wasn’t her neighbour’s son and it seemed that he had no plan to let her go to her place without an answer.  


“Maybe, - “. She answered cautiously, “but the real question is, why a kid of your age is doing sleeping on my porch? Don’t you have parents or something?”  


“I have a mom. But I wanted to find my real one. So, I took a bus, and a taxi, and I’ve met the old lady on the first level and she asked me who I was, so I told her that I was your son. And she was nice enough to let me in, but I’ve gotta say, she looked creepy with her messy hair and her voice all cracked like she’s been smoking. Does she smoke a lot? Anyway, do you have something to eat? I’m starving.” He looked at her with a proud smile and as if all those words were meaning something to Emma.

She must be tired of her day, or maybe a customer had put something in her glass of water before she left the bar? Well, in any case, if this was a joke, she wasn’t going to take it well.  


She was now standing in front of her mirror, her hands clenching at each side of the sink in her bathroom. She was trying to process what was happening. She closed firmly her eyes, trying to hold back the few tears who were trying to escape. She splashed some water on her face and look up at her relief. Some memories came playing in the back of her head but she held them back. There was no time for this. And she took a big inspiration before finally unlocking the door. She wasn’t going to break down now that some ten-years-old was probably doing a mess of her kitchen.  


She found him sitting on his knees on a barstool of the kitchen island. He was happily drinking some orange juice directly at the bottle. Emma swallowed hard and took a tentative step. She waited for him to put the bottle stopper back and tried to compose herself and pressed her lips together.  


“Okay kid, you must know that you shouldn’t be here and I assume that you ran away, so I ‘ll just ask you the phone number of your parents. They must be worried sick. I’ll just-.” She was now looking for her mobile. She was certain that she had put it in her purse. She tried her back pockets of her jeans. But it was nowhere to be seen. She heard the boy chuckled a little. She snapped her head up, and saw him with her phone in his hand. “What the – “. She watched him in disbelief, he seemed quite proud of himself “Oh come on kid, we have to call your parents, and you really shouldn’t be capable of stealing, that’s bad, you know that.” Her tone was firm as she stared at him.  


“But… I just found you, don’t you want to get to know me? And by the way, I have name, it’s Henry. And I have no parents, just a mom who doesn’t love me. Don’t call her … please?”. He tried to look cute, she knows that. She looked at him. He had this little twinkle on his eyes when he looked at her and she didn’t want to give him false hope.  


“Look, kid, Henry, whatever, you seem to be a smart kid, you know that I can’t keep you, give me the phone” Her tone was firm but gentler than earlier.” He frowned, but he gave it back to Emma.  


“Okay, but can’t you just drive me home?” he tried.  


“Where is home?”  


“Storybrook.”  


She looked at the clock behind Henry, 9:56 p.m. The idea of driving him home didn’t sound good. If someone saw her with the kid, or worse if she got arrested, this could be bad.  


“Give me the number of your mom, we’ll say her that you are here, so she can decide what option is better for you to go home since the bus is not even a possibility.”  


“Does it mean that I’ve got to stay here?” he grinned. Hope in his brown eyes.  


“Kid, the phone number?” Emma started to get a little annoyed by this situation. And this boy wasn’t really making things easier. And how on earth did he find her?  


“Okay, okay, there it is”, he got the mobile back and put a number of it. He looked disappointed and his little trip of the day wasn’t going to be as good as he must have thought. He handed the phone to Emma and watched her hitting the green symbol.  


At the first ring, she heard the cracked sound of the phone. “Hello?” A low, worried voice of a woman picked up.  


“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, but I think that your son is in my apartment. And I figured that -”. She didn’t get the opportunity to finish her sentence when the other woman cut her off. Her voice clearly louder than before.  


“How is he? And who are you woman? How on earth can you think that a ten-years-old got to be on his own???” Well, she was yelling by now. And Emma didn’t need to see the woman to know that she was upset. But the weird thing was that she seemed to be angry against her, like she has kidnapped her son or something.  


“Ma’am, your son is ok” She said calmly. She looked over Henry who was now eating a grilled cheese she had reserved for her diner. She wasn’t hungry anyway. “He is a little bit tired, but that’s all. Can I text you my address? Or do you prefer me to drive Henry to your place? Storybrook, that’s it? “  


She heard the woman sniffle quietly and her voice was lowered again. She cleared it and spoke. “I suppose that my son was the one to divulge those informations, just know that it won’t be necessary for you to memorize them. And, yes, I could use your address. I’ll be on the road when I’ll have your text. May I speak to my son, now please?” She nearly heard the flick of her tongue while she spoke, she sounded very formal, like she was speaking of her lawyer or a politician. And for a moment, Emma understood why Henry had run away. This woman seemed to be a hard ass and she has a capability to make others feel guilty. it was quite impressive how Emma felt like she’d been caught of something she’d never done in a fraction of second.  


“Yes, I suppose” She buttered out.  


She quickly sent her the address and handed the phone to Henry. He took the phone and closed his eyes preparing himself to whatever was going to happen. “Hi mom”.  


Emma crossed her arms in front of her chest and sighed. She couldn’t hear everything on the other end of the phone but according to the new shy composure of the boy, she assumed that someone was in trouble. His cheeks were red, and his eyes started to be wet. “I just wanted to find my real mom.” He said with a tiny voice.  


“Yes mom.” His lower lip starting to quiver.  


“Yes, I promise” He sniffled.  


“Yes, I’ll tell her”. He looked disappointed. He looked up to Emma with guilty eyes.  


“I know mom, see ya’ “He hooked off, put the phone down and looked directly at his hands while he was playing with the plate still in front of him.  


Emma waited for him to say the first word.  


“My mom said that she’d be here in an hour.” He was pouting now. Why all the children need to do that when they are upset? She frowned a little.  


Emma went around the island and sat next to him trying to not making eye contact yet but clearly knowing he was looking at her. She cleared her voice. She had to tell him something. And he has to know that she is not ready to have him around. It’s been ten years, and she decided to giving him up for a reason. She wasn’t ready back then and she isn’t ready now.  


But in the other hand she didn’t want to break his heart. So, she took a long inspiration and start to talk. She was fixing an invisible point  


“Kid, you know that if… If I’ve let you when you were little – “. He cut her off with a sweet voice.  


“Don’t worry, I know, you were trying to give me my best chance. And it’s ok, I don’t blame you.” He smiled lightly at her and she could notice again this little twinkle of his eyes.  


She stared at him wide eyes. She was definitely not prepared to that answer. “Hem, yeah, for sure.” Her throat felt suddenly dry. “I wanted to give you the chance to have some people who were capable of taking care of you. People who actually could offer you what I couldn’t. Do you understand? I can’t be what you want me to be, kid, I ‘m sorry.” She leaned across the table and took his hand. She was now looking right in his big brown and full of hope eyes. “Look, I’m sure your mum tries her best for you, you have to let her try.”  


This situation started to be a little bit overwhelming for Emma. She wasn’t really the touch-kind of person and she was holding his hand for far too long. She took back hers and buried it in her pocket. He didn’t seem upset, he was just looking calmly at her, it was like he was planning something. But right now, she didn’t want to think about it. It was her birthday after all.  


She chewed the inside of her cheek and thought of something to do. She figured that it would be easier to do something fun than to stay here in this awkward situation. “Hey, how do you feel that we make pancakes for dessert?” His eyes went bright as his grin grew wider. 

Forty-five minutes later, they were lazily down on the sofa, bellies filled of whip cream and pancakes. Henry had passed out a minute ago. It must had been a long day for a kid of his age. She was pretty tired too but the click of the clock reminded her that in a few minutes someone was going to probably storm in her apartment. To be honest, Emma was a little anxious of what was going to happen. She wasn’t completely aware of the reason that Henry had run away and she didn’t want to guess some wrong ideas about the lady. But she didn’t seem to be the easiest to live with. She just hoped that this little boy (who had decided to reposition himself with his head on her knee), was going to be okay.  


The sound of the interphone ringing came to interrupt her thoughts. She extracted herself off the weight of the little boy and got up quietly. She pushed the first button “Emma Swan hearing”.  


“Miss Swan, would you have the amiability to open the gate? In that way I could have the opportunity to take my son back?” Her voice was firm and high in disdain. Well, this was going to be fun. 

Emma debated if she should wake the boy or not. In one hand, she wanted to go back to her normal life as soon as possible. But if his mother was as stubborn as she had sounded earlier, she didn’t want him to assist to the scene that was probably going to happen. So, she opted for the second option and closed the door of her living room before pushing her back against the wall beside the front door. And she waited patiently.  


Three minutes and half precisely. It was the needed time for the short, thin brunette to knock 4 times, loudly. And another five seconds to go through the now opened door, fire in her eyes.  


“Suit yourself” mumbled Emma before closing the door. “Where is he?“ she wasn’t quite yelling but her voice was strong enough to startled Emma. “Where is MY SON?” her heels were reasoning on the floor as her eyes went everywhere like Henry could actually hide on the wall or behind the shelves.  


“Could you… Could you lower your voice firstly please?” Emma try to steady the pick of anxiety she was feeling as she blinked rapidly.  


“Oh, sorry if your ears are sensitive Miss Swan, but I came here for a reason if you recall.” She was now looking directly in Emma ‘s hazel eyes. Her tone punctuated with disdain, and her face tensed in a tight smile. But Emma could feel the little shake in this low voice meant to scared her.  


“He’s in the other room, he is asleep, I figured that maybe we could talk” She pursed her lips and tried a smile. The older woman took a step toward Emma, her perfect make up contouring her deep brown eyes made her look even more scary. Her stare was tough and she titled her head a little. It was nearly in the same manner Henry had done a couple of hours ago.  


“Well, talk, you have one minute, after that Henry and I will be out of your life. Isn’t it what you wanted ten years ago when you gave him up?”  


Emma greeted her teeth, the woman before her wasn’t going to be easy to talk. She took a step back, needing her comfort zone back. She took a breath before looking up again. “Alright, that was not fair but I will do as if I didn’t hear it.” She swallowed and her gaze went down at her feet before looking up again.  


“Look, Henry seem to be a great kid, and I have no plan to take him from you. I just wanted to be sure he was ok; he looked a little frightened when I found him.” She struggled to maintain the eye contact. There was something in that look that she didn’t quite understand, a sort of conflict of emotions or maybe that was just hate.  


The short-haired woman crossed her arms protectively on her chest. “I don’t know what Henry told you but you’ll be happy to learn that he has everything he needs.” Her voice still tough but lower than before. She took a condescending behaviour and raised a brow “Now if the interrogation is over, I would like to see my son.”  


“Is he alright?” Emma’s voice was tiny, she wasn’t even sure that the other woman had heard her.  


“I beg your pardon?” her brows were now raised and her eyes were opened widely. The vein of her forehead almost ready to pop.  


“I mean… Is he happy?” She tried a little louder, uncertainty in her eyes.  


“Of course, he’s happy.” She stated. Frowning at the memory. “We went on a fight last night and I have no idea how he managed to find you but he did. And I may not be the best mother of the world but be sure on one thing: I do love him.” Emma saw in the brunette’s eyes some wetness threatening to transform in tears. But it was quickly rectified by a blink. She was definitely telling the truth.  


Okay” Emma smiled lightly, not sure if she should say something else.  


She decided to move, and walked past the other woman. Their momently proximity permitted Emma to noticed a surprising soothing scent of vanilla emaning from the brown hairs. She opened the door of her living-room and the petite brunette stepped inside.

Emma was pressed against the doorframe by her shoulder, arms crossed. She was witnessing the interaction between Henry and his mother. She wasn’t really sure to be wanted in the same room of the two brunettes before her so she stayed quiet. Funny thing, taking the fact that it was her apartment.  


“Henry, you can’t do that ever again, you understand me?”. The older woman was kneeling in front of him, hands clasped around his. Her voice was nearly pleading and still filled with emotions. She had awaked him a few minutes ago and he was still emerging, sitting on the edge of the sofa.  


“Yeah, mom.” He supressed a yawn and extracted his hand off his mom’s to scratched his eyes. “Did you meet Emma? She is really cool, and she had let me help with the pancakes!”.  


His mother looked across the room toward where Emma was standing, and looked back to her son with a tight smile. “Of course, she did.” She stood up elegantly, smoothing her skirt and regaining her perfect demeanour and offered a hand to Henry. “We are going to spend the night at your grandmother’s tonight, so gather your things and we will go, she is waiting for us.” She helped him to get up, and he ran toward the hallway to take his shoes.  


“I think he has regained some energy” Emma stated with a chuckle.  


And here was the hard-ass queen back with her dark redded lips pursed in disdain and her brow raised in defiance. “You really have a gift to guess such obvious things, don’t you?” she said as she walked past Emma.  


Wow. Well, did she just tried to do a joke? Emma hadn’t had the time to think too much about it when she heard the other woman asked to Henry if he was ready to go. “Yeah.” He nodded, “Can I say goodbye to Emma?” He looked hopefully up to his mother, his shoes on and his backpack on his shoulders. “Yes, you can.” And before Emma could process a thing, his body crashed against hers and he wrapped his little arms around her abdomen. She nearly fell from the sudden move. She wasn’t used to that kind of affection, so she just patted gently his back, not sure of what else she should do.  


“Henry, time to go.” The low voice resonated in a firm ton.  


“It was nice to meet you Emma” He said with a grin. And in a blink of an eye he was gone. “Goodnight Miss Swan.” was the only words she heard by the low voice quickly followed by the sound of heels hitting the floor and the click of the door. She thinks that she had managed to buttered “’Night” but she wasn’t sure that it had be heard by anyone but herself.  


She buried her hands in her back pockets of her jeans trying to process what had just happened. And what was – she felt something in her pocket. She frowned, and extracted a little card, a visit card more precisely. The name “Regina Mills” in the middle of it followed by a phone number. That kid was definitely clever.

She was now in her kitchen, in front of the only pancake left on plate. Henry had told her that he had learn by a TV show that in UK they always saved the last piece for the queen. So, they had left it in the middle island. The voice of the little boy staying in her mind, she sat down on the barstool.  


It had been quite a day. At least, she hadn’t spent her birthday night alone. She got up and went to the cupboard behind her and opened it to find a candle and some matches. She disposed the candle in the centre of this ridiculously little sized pancake and she kindled it. She put her elbows on the grey table, and put her face in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a big inspiration before blowing out the single candle.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good friendship with August, and a new caracter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your revews on the first chapter. It s really motivating! There it is,the second chapter, you'll learn a little more about Emma. Let me know what you think :)

Chapter 2: Denial

After that day, Emma got herself a little bit more lost into her work. She even asked August if she could work on her days-off but he had refused since it wouldn’t be legal if he hired her extra hours added to her already extra hours. He had asked her if she was okay, and she had put-on her bold face saying she was fine and simply needed to pay her rent earlier. This excuse didn’t seem to deceive him but he didn’t say nothing.  


The truth was that she didn’t care to work for free. She just wanted to be busy and work as hard as possible. She had been through too much to let that kid sneak in her head. She had succeeded once to find her way back to reality thanks to work, she was certain she could do it again. She decided once again to forget about the past and drown herself onto her job. And it would start to making disappear every stains of that counter.  


She didn’t realise someone were staring at her while she was cleaning a little inch of the bar a bit forcefully.  


“I think this spot is more than clean, Emma” August’s voice interrupted her thoughts with a playful ton.  


She jerked her head up at the sound with a surprised gasp. “Hey! You startled me; my heart won’t work anymore if you keep frightening me like that.” She tossed him a glare but her forming smile betrayed her feigned serious behaviour.  


He was wearing his brown leather jacket, his tree-days beard shaved as usual, and a proud grin on his face. He was leaning on the closest barstool, one leg-stretched. “Wow Jumpy! You didn’t hear me enter, did you?”. 

He liked to make fun of Emma, she was like his little sister he never had, so he had every right to play a little with her temper.  


She resumed her scratching task, and sigh exaggeratedly “No, I didn’t. But you should be ashamed to bother your best waitress when she tries to return your place as clean as possible”, she glanced at him. Taking her sleeves up her arms and tossing a towel above her shoulder, she started to clean some glasses on the sink.  


“You do are aware that you’re my only waitress Em’.” He laughed at their childish conversation.  


“Yet, the best.” Well, that couldn’t be denied.  


She couldn’t be mad at August. He turned to be literally the only person she could trust in this world, so she was glad to have this kind of interaction with him. Plus, she was used to the sort of non-conventional-friendship they had built along the years. It was always nice having him around even on his days off.  


But something was telling her that he wasn’t done to do his big-brother behaviour for the night.  


He stood and drew a little closer, still on his side of the counter. He placed his elbows on the bar, playing with his keys between his hands. 

“Emma?”  


“That’s my name, ‘thought you’d know it by now” She chuckled a bit, continuing her task.  


“What happened last week?” He was staring suspiciously at her; she could feel it.  


“What do you mean?” Her eyebrows frowned a little as she tried hard to stay focus on what she was doing. Her lips pressed together.  


“Emma…” He said softly, his voice warning and almost pleading at the same time. He knew her too well to be aware and not cross the boundaries. So, he waited patiently for Emma to gather herself.  


She put down the towel and swallowed hard before clenching her teeth together. She put her hands on each side of the sink taking a deep breath before looking up at blue eyes. August wasn’t judging she knew it but saying what was bothering her out loud would make it a little too real. She wasn’t sure she was ready for sharing this but it couldn’t hurt, could it?  


The look of her friend was reassuring and it helped her to calm herself enough to find some courage. She caught her breath a last time and let the truth be told.  


“I have a son.” She managed to get the words out but her ton was almost like she didn’t know that information herself. She started chew anxiously at the inside of her cheek, enable to explain more at the moment.  


August’s mouth dropped open “But-hum-Alright” There were the only sounds he was able to produce before his brain could process anything clearer. His eyes were widely opened. Emma could tell he wasn’t really expecting that kind of news. He looked down at his hand for a second before hooking his head back up. He narrowed his eyes. “But…How?”  


“Well, I don’t think I have to explain you that part” She chuckled lightly at August’s decomposed face. “Oh, come on, I was trying to make things a little less awkward, here!”  


She took two glasses out of the cupboard and put them on front of August. And before he could say anything she added: “I will need some drink. If you want to know the whole story – and I know you do - we must stay hydrated, don’t we?” She furrowed her brow expectantly.  


August simply smiled and took a sit on the barstool behind him. This little improvised visit in the middle of the night was starting to be interesting.

It was past 4 a.m. when Emma found herself whipping some tears off her face. “I’m okay now though, it’s just hard to have all that past showing up at the same time.” She added a small smile.  


They had been sitting there for almost two hours and the exhaustion of the day was starting to weigh on her eyes. August had been listening fully to Emma since the beginning of her story.  


“So, if I resume the situation…” He was using his hands like it would help him to have clearer vision of the whole thing. “After you went kicked out of the system when you turned eighteen, you fell in love with that thief and asshole guy. You ended up in prison because of him, and he decided to leave you at the same time you found out being pregnant”. He was blinking rapidly trying to process everything.  


Emma swallowed, nodding along his words.  


“And the kid you gave up for adoption ten years ago showed up. Last week.” He added slowly.  


Emma began tracing the circle of the top from a now-empty glass with her fingers, biting at her lower lip, “Yep. it’s pretty fucked up.” She sighed, and started to stand up, collecting the glasses. They only had two drinks each so the alcohol effects had had the time to dissipate.  


August looked up at Emma, worry in his eyes. “And what’s the plan?”  


She furrowed a brow at his question. “Hum, there is no plan, I guess. I doubt that his pain-in-the-ass mother would ever want me in his life.”. She chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She contoured the bar and processed to wash their glasses.  


“You would though”. She heard.  


“What?” She asked a little harsher that she meant.  


“Emma, if there was a tiny tiny hope that you get a chance to know him, wouldn’t you?  


She quickly finished up her cleaning and turned around but not quite looking her friend in his eyes. He was trying to help. For sure. But he didn’t know what’s implying his insinuation.  


She cleared her voice “It’s getting late, I should head back home. “She wasn’t ready to have this conversation. She had managed to take much of her crap out tonight and she couldn’t do more for now.  


“Em’- “August pleaded.  


“Look, I’ve explained to you a big shitty part of my life. It’s been two years that you’ve been helping me out. A lot. “She was now looking right into his eyes. Hers were filled with blood and it was only accenting the green of them. “I know it August, trust me. But just-, just don’t push. Please.” Her throat was tight and her last words went out almost painfully.  


She swallowed and tried to refrain the tears she had been holding all week. The only thing that helped her to remain standing were the prise she had on the counter. Her knuckles were turning white and trembling and her jaw visibly clenching on itself.  


August stood up and went to join her behind the bar, not saying a word. An instant later he took her in his arms. It didn’t take long for Emma to let her tears fall freely against her friend’s shoulder; her hands still fisted at each side of his body. “Please….” She tried again, but she knew it was too late. She was broken, and right know, it was good to have a friend.  


He holds her tight, reminding her he was here with a kiss on the side of her head. No words were needed at this moment.

They have been talking a little more before the exhaustion got the better of her. August had offered to get her the ride home but she had declined, saying that she had already took him enough time. She was glad that her apartment wasn’t so far, either way she could have been falling asleep during her drive back home. The streets were empty and peaceful at this hour. The orange of the sunrise was just starting to show but it wasn’t quite enough to replace the light of the bug. She could see small amounts of ice starting to form on the sidewalks, the next day would be a cold one she thought.  


While she was parking on the driveway, she allowed her thoughts to get back to the previous events. It was silly, really to react that much. It wasn’t like the kid had tried to stick around, or maybe he had? Nevermind, she had done everything right, she had giving him his best chance by giving him up ten years ago. She couldn’t have kept him. No way. She was too young, too afraid and in jail for god sake. But above all, she wasn’t ready to love someone at this time, she couldn’t have giving him all he deserved.  


She kept her hands on the wheel and looked up at her reflection on the middle mirror. Her eyes were still red by all the crying thing and the tiredness. She was still a bit confused by all the situation but she felt like she had put a big rock out of her chest. The discussion with August had definitely been relieving.  


She had learned the last couple of years that having a routine could help her to find stability in her life. A simple night had been enough to question all of her decisions and it was scary as hell. But, something deep inside her was telling her that it was maybe time for a change. She just wasn’t ready for it, yet.  


She slammed the bug’s door shut before heading up to the building. 

The end of the week went as good as expected. She had worked most of the nights, and the week-end was already there. Friday was meant to be her day-off but August had called her earlier to ask her if she could make it tonight. He had said her that he decided to hire a new waitress. It had been a long time since they needed a new hand for some nights, but they weren’t making enough money to pay an extra person. August was thrilled at the idea. He was right to feel that way, and Emma was happy for him, the hard work was finally paying.  


“I know you wanted to work more this week, so maybe, you could show her how things had to be handled at the bar?” She heard on the phone.  


“yeah- yeah I guess it can be a good idea.” She knew he could have done the job by himself tonight. But Emma knew he understood her need to be useful and busy someway.  


Emma were supposed to show the new girl the place and making sure she would fit for the job so she had to go early to the bar. She still had time before her so she decided she could walk this time. She slipped on her red leather jacket and closed the door before locking it. She put on her headphones, pressing the play button of Janis Joplin’s playlist and jogged down the stairs. She stopped by the corner shop down the street and ordered a grilled cheese. This would suffice to contain her stomach from rumbling until the end of her shift, she thought.  


August hadn’t explained how the girl looked like or if she had any experience of Barmade.  


“Just so you know, she reminds me a little of you” he had said on the phone with a chuckle. She took a bite of the sandwich and decided that tonight could be a good experience. 

Emma Swan had a part of her who was perfectionist, almost rigid sometimes when it came to be related to work. When she put on her reading glasses to do the checkout of the cash desk, it was her really serious thing of the day.  


She looked up of the counter and saw a brunette with red strands of hair struggling to not falling at the entrance. Emma assumed this was one of the dancers of the bar next to theirs who had lost her path. It wouldn’t be the first time so she just frowned and got her glasses on her head.  


“Sorry but the bar will be closed for another two hours!” She didn’t bother moving, assuming, her behaviour could suffice to lead the girl outside.  


“Hum, I’m sorry, is the owner of this place named August S. Booth?” She was chewing a gum, and she looked like her face had drown down a bucket full of red make up.  


“Yeah, do you know him?” Emma frowned.  


“Oh, you must be Emma Swan!” She said with much enthusiasm she hadn’t seen in a long time. She drew closer, almost running, a grin of her face. “My name is Ruby Lucas, I’m here for the job!” She extended her hand waiting for Emma to shake.  


Emma took her glasses and the other move to hide the gasp that exited her mouth. “oh sh-…-shoot!! I’m sorry I didn’t realise who you were” she extended her hand and took Ruby’s and shook it firmly once.  


The brunette chuckled “I’m a bit in advance, I didn’t’ want to be late on my fist day. Wow! This place is cool!”  


Emma put her glasses down on the counter, finished rapidly her task and closed the cash desk. The ring sound of it startled Ruby.  


“Come on, I’ll show you around”.

The last passing hours had helped to learn a little bit more of Ruby. She was only two years less than Emma and had been a major part of her life on foster homes, just like her. Her personality was just a little bit more extraverted. It couldn’t be bad for business, thought Emma. Bringing back some joy in this place could be refreshing.  


She had had the time to show her most of the things. They had started to welcome some customers and Ruby had offered to show Emma how she had learned to do cocktails.  


“Why does it look like you are dancing with it?” Emma mocked.  


“Because it looks better that way” Ruby laughed, throwing the shaker behind her back before catching it again. She shook it a last time before pouring its content in a glass and handing it to a man. “Here we go, sir, it should be the best Mojito of your life” She added a wink and took the money he had put on the counter.  


Emma thought at August’s comment of earlier and wonder what part of this extravagant and talented young woman was reminding him of her.  


“Finding something that you like”? Ruby’s voice making her back in the actual world and she realised she had been staring. And Ruby was grinning ears to ears, proud of her comment.  


“Sorry, I got a little lost in my thoughts.” She shook her head before looking back at the waitress. “Don’t get too confident and go get the order of the little group you didn’t see arrive five minutes ago.” Emma said with a serious ton, indicating the last booth with her chin. Her eyes clearly indicating she was mocking the brunette.

The night was going pretty well, Ruby and Emma started to find their own marks. They were doing good with the new rule “not-going-into-each-others-ways” they had established after Ruby had ran into Emma. There was no harm beside the poor glass of Martini she was carrying that had ended up on the floor.  


It was almost midnight and the bar were crowded as usual. Emma decided to raise the volume of the music speakers as people started to go on the dancefloor. She had done herself the playlist so a big part of was some Rock and 80’s kind of music, including some country.  


She was serving some beers to two guys in front of her when Ruby was doing her usual show with the shaker to prepare a Bloody Mary.  


“Thanks, have a good time!” She said with a smile while she collected the money left on the counter. Then her eyes went to the front door, it was a habit she had developed to keep an eye of who were entering the bar. And she blinked at what she saw, or more precisely at who she saw. Her eyes went wide and she gasped at loud “Oh shit!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. To be a good mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry for how long it takes me to wright. I'm a bit of a perfectionist. Some stuff happened in this chapter that I didn't know they were going to happen. And this is exciting.  
> I'm afraid I'll have to take my time to reunite properly our two women. But patience is the key!!  
> Let me know what you think, I really hope you will like it.  
> This chapter is a litlle longer than the other two, so enjoy :)

Regina Mills was the mayor of a small town in Maine. She was the most qualified for this job and no one had really felt brave enough to stand in her way when she had renewed her mandate the last times. She was the kind of person who always had a straight posture and nobody could really keep a look in her eyes without flinching. She had that deep dark look against which you couldn’t fight back even if you try.  


It was a cold day in the small town of Storybrook, her gloves weren’t exactly doing their job of keeping her warm as she rubbed her hands together. She was slightly annoyed that she hadn’t picked her pants suit instead of her grey skirt by this weather.  


She turned to her left, and proceeded to climb the few marches of the diner “Granny’s”. Her high heels clicking on the wood of them as she did so. She opened the door and stepped inside, hearing the familiar sound of the bell above her.  


“Madame Mayor.” She was greeted by the tight smile of Granny. The old woman was the owner of this diner since how long she could remember. Eugenia was her real name but she didn’t let anyone call her with it.  


“You know that my name is still Regina, right?” She chuckled and took a sit on her regular barstool while Granny continued to dry some glasses.  


There weren’t any people this early apart from her. She was glad she could chat a little with the lady without sneaky ears beside them. It was one on the only nearly normal conversation she had with someone beside her son.  


“Yeah, I know young lady. But since you’ve became the mayor, I have the sense that everyone else has forgotten that.”  


She shot a look at Regina above her glasses. “Coffee right up, I wouldn’t you to be late.” And she walked toward the coffee machine, the light smell of hot coffee starting to surround the place.  


Granny was saying the truth. Since she had taken the post at the mayor office, eleven years ago, people had started to look at her with much respect but they didn’t talk too much to her either. She had taken the job because her mother had told her to do so at the end of her law studies. One day, her father got sick and her parents were forced to move to Boston to be near a bigger hospital. Regina’s mother had told her that she didn’t want her to disappoint them and that was the reason that she had to stay in Storybrook. Despite the loneliness she had felt after their departure, she had kept her word. A year later, her father had passed away and she had made the decision to adopt Henry. Since then, she had devoted her life to him and to her work.  


Granny pulled a cup in front of her and that shook her off of her thoughts. “Black and strong, as always” she said and went back to her cleaning.  


Regina flashed her a smile and sipped at her coffee, the hot liquid filling her stomach. She sighed contently, the silence of the morning was always satisfying.  


She looked up at the clock, she had five minutes left before people start to show up. Everyday it was the same routine, she woke up, took her shower, put on her skirt, her blouse and her heels. Then, she put on some make up and prepared breakfast for Henry before walking him to school.  


Until two weeks ago.  


She had woken up one morning and he wasn’t there anymore. He wasn’t in his bedroom and the window was wide opened. She had managed to call the sheriff before losing her mind. All the scenarios had been played on her head. He could have been kidnapped, or maybe he had been hanging out with some friends….  


She had been annoyed that the sheriff wasn’t quick enough to find an explanation, all he was doing was asking her questions. She still couldn’t hear him saying her that “it was gonna be okay”. She grimaced at the memory; the hypocrisy of people had always sickening her.  


He had finally come with a good idea and asked her the access of Henry’s computer. He had managed to find a reservation for a bus hidden in one file. He had gone to Boston.  


They had spent several hours trying to find where exactly Henry was going. She couldn’t just go to Boston and search everywhere. They had called Boston authorities and they had said that she should wait patiently until they find a trail. He wasn’t legally missing until forty-eight hours had passed since the declaration.  


She felt a shiver down her spin when thought about how scary it had been.  


Of course, she hadn’t stayed still and she had asked the sheriff to find more explanations on Henry’s computer. She had yelled at him when he had asked her if he could go grab them some coffee and something for lunch before doing it. The safety of her son was way more important than eating.  


In the late afternoon, he had finally found a specific website that had caught their attention: “closeadoption.net”. Everything had gone fast after that. She had received a call. Her son was alive and safe. She had grabbed her car keys and had drove as fast as possible. And she had met the one he claimed to be his birthmother. This girl had been good to pretend she cared about Henry… No speaking about her horrible choice of decoration of this ugly apartment.  


No, Regina didn’t like this Emma Swan, and nor she liked the idea of her son to see her again.  


She swallowed her last sip of coffee and let a bill on the bar. She stood up and thanked Granny before heading out, ignoring the staring of a few people walking by. 

Regina was in her office, sitting behind her desk, her head between her hands. She had a meeting later but for moment she couldn’t think about something else.  


She had always learned that appearances are everything. Her mother had taught her one thing: the only way to make people do what she wanted was to make them feel her power. Her assistant had dared to ask her if she was fine when she had walked into her office that morning. Regina had glared at her and said that she would be better if her employees were doing their job better.  


That was her way to do it. Wearing professional smile when she had to and be sure to be eared when she needed something. She acted like that the last two weeks but keeping her chin up and pretending everything was fine, was becoming difficult. Especially with Henry, she had lost that. And it was frightening her. Feeling… weak wasn’t pleasant.  


And right now, her mascara was starting to run along her cheek.  


Henry had run away from her. She wanted him to be happy, to feel safe and loved with her, but something didn’t work. Maybe she hadn’t be strict enough? Or maybe she should have listened to her mother when she had said that she wasn’t ready to have a child. Maybe she had failed everything. Why Henry needed to find his “real” mother as he said?  


She took a deep breath and decided it was time to go home. She pushes the button on her left and asked her assistant to cancel her meeting. She wasn’t in a good mood for dealing with the idiots of this town.  


She was glad this was the end of the week. Henry and her were going to spend the week-end at her mother’s place. And she had agreed to see her only friend, Kathryn.  


She took her purse, removed the make up off her salty cheeks and applied her lipstick.  


Appearances are everything.

She heard the front door slammed shot, and footsteps running upstairs. She closed the oven and went to the hallway. She sighed heavily when she saw the dust all over the floor. Henry hadn’t had removed his shoes before going upstairs...  


She carefully ascended the marches without stepping in the dirt. She followed the path of the footprints until she reached the close door her son’s room. She frowned and knocked the door three times.  


“Henry, may I come in?”  


No response.  


“Henry?!” She tried a little louder, her voice starting to be filled with concern.  


And again, she didn’t hear anything.  


“Henry, I’m coming in.” She opened the door and sighed in relief. Henry was laying on his bed, leg crossed, his comic book opened in front of him and earphones on his ears.  


She crossed her arms and waited, lips pursed together and an eyebrow raised. Henry must have sensed the staring a moment later because he looked up suddenly.  


“Regina! Hi, I’m busy right now.” He had a little smile on his lips, knowing exactly what he was doing.  


Regina swallowed hard and decided that it wasn’t the moment to argue with him. She cleared her throat.  


“Honey, you can’t run upstairs without taking off your shoes, you’ve made the house look like a tornado came in.” Her voice was soft but she knew her eyes was betraying the fact she was upset.  


“Yeah, I know, sorry.” And he put back his earphones and put his comic book in front of him for the second time.  


She sighed heavily, and closed the door behind her as she left. She would clean the floor later, right now, she needed a break. She went into her room and reached her bathroom. She stepped inside, closed the door and sat down, her back against the door. She took her knees to her chest and allowed the sob she had holding back.

It was close to noon, when Regina and Henry had arrived in front of the “Mills’ building”. Cora Mills had opened a real estate agency several years ago. This building was the result of her work. Most of the apartment inside had been sold to rich people but she had kept one of them  


They stepped outside the elevator, Regina with her suitcase and Henry with his backpack. He has once told her that a suitcase wasn’t “cool enough”. She had figured that it was a good excuse for avoiding changing in clean clothes more than two times but she had let him do.  


They took the few steppes separating them to the front door. Regina held her hand in an attempt to knock, but before she could she heard the sound of the key on the lock. The door opened letting Cora Mills greeting them with a very professional smile.  


“Mother.” Regina nodded, forcing a smile.  


“Grandma’!” Henry nearly yelled before going to hug his grandmother.  


“Someone is really enthusiastic today!” She chuckled and returned the hug before adding “It’s good to see you Henry”.  


Regina cleared her throat, capturing her mother’s attention. “May we come in?”  


“Yes, of course, dear.” She put her hands on Henry shoulders and stepped aside, allowing Regina to enter the apartment.  


Regina did as usual. She went into one of the guest room, the one with the red Apple painted on the wall. She took off her heels and her coat and started to unpack her things, carefully taking out her dress for tonight. Although she knew she was only there for a single night, she liked to have the choice of cloth. After her teeth-brush was disposed on the sink and everything was in order, she decided to check if her son had done the same.  


Henry’s room was the nearest of hers. “The Blue room” as he had called it as he had proclaimed that it was is castle. He always had a good time at her grandmother’s. She may not have been a good mother to her but at least she was doing things right with her grandson. She spoiled him a little too much sometimes, but he was happy, it was all that matters.  


The door was wide opened when she went in front of it and the lights still turned-on. The back-pack was landing on the floor, but no trace of her little prince. She eared voices down the hall, so she turned off the lights and followed the sound. 

They had had a good meal. Cora wasn’t much of a cook, but she liked to order from the best caterer of Boston. Henry had told his grandmother what he had done at school the past two weeks. He had helped to clear the table and had asked if he may go to his room and read.  


The two women were quietly taking coffee in the living room when Cora decided to break the silence.  


“Did you and Henry have talked about what happened?”  


“I don’t think that I want to have this conversation right now, mother.” Regina answered politely.  


Cora scoffed “And I think we shall. I have to tell you something, dear. You don’t seem to be a good mother for your son and it breaks my heart to see him like this. I can help you with him.” Regina shivered at those words. Her mother did have a gift to get her nerves out of control.  


“And what, keeping him with you? I really don’t think that’s a solution. I can take care of Henry. Thank you for the offer, but I must decline it.”  


“Why not? He seems happy here, and he always has his best behaviour when he is with me. It could be a way to put yourself together for a while.” Cora answered with a cold ton.  


Regina looked at the cup in her hands and licked her lips.  


“I’m going to see Kathryn tonight, if you re still in a mood of playing the perfect grandmother?”  


“Oh, you don’t get to escape so easily, Regina. You know that you can’t avoid this subject indefinitely. I- “  


“Mother, you want Henry to be happy, great, so do I. Just don’t do as if you knew better because you had a child before. I was that child, if you recall. And no, this is not a conversation for today. So, be grateful that you get to see your grandson that often and leave me deal with my life.” Her eyes had started burning of angriness and she could feel her heart pounding inside her closed fist. She dismissed a tear threatening to fall. She couldn’t allow her mother to see her weak. She stood up, putting her cup down, the sound of it against the glass clinging in her ear.  


She glared a last time at her speechless mother and disappeared in the hallway. There was no way her mother could get the chance of giving her advices on how to raise her son. She was a grown woman and she didn’t deserve to be judged by this person.  


She took several deep inspirations followed by deep expirations. She had learned to do so on her meditation’s sessions she had been taking this year. It was helping when she got angry sometimes. She tried to forget how unfair her mother’s words had been, but it was difficult. Instead, she chose to let them somewhere in her brain, she would think about it later. A moment after, she had managed to clear her mind and to her muscles to relax.  


She went down the hall once again, in the direction of her son’s room. She knocked. Of course, he didn’t respond, he had his earphones on his ears once again. Good thing, she thought. At least, he hadn’t heard any of the displeasing conversation.  


He was sitting crossed-legs on the big carpet surrounded by pillows. It was a comfortable castle to play at his Gameboy.  


She crouched at his level, being careful to not be too closed and startle him. This skirt wasn’t making things easy to squat. Her clumsy move made Henry react and he looked up, lowering the volume of his music.  


“Sweetheart, I was wondering if it didn’t bother you to stay alone with C- your grandmother this afternoon and tonight?”  


“Why?” He was frowning, his expression was making him look older.  


“Because I’ll see aunt Kathryn, but if you prefer that I stay here, I can stay.” Regina answered naturally.  


He shook his head. “No, why did she abandon me? Did she know that I was going to be with you?” For the first time in two weeks, she didn’t saw reproaches in the eyes of her son. She saw questions, a lot, but above all she saw some hurt.  


She refrained her first instinct of hugging him. He was opening himself a little, she didn’t want to ruin this moment. Instead, Regina sat on her knees and considered her answer.  


“You know, sometimes, grown people have to make choices. And it happens that it includes to separate them to others. I don’t know what happened in your birthmother life before she had you, but I can promise you one thing. Nobody will abandon you again. I’m here, and your grandmother too.”  


He frowned at her answer. “But… You don’t really love me.”  


The air got caught in her throat. Her mouth opened in shock. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts.  


“Sweetheart. I love you, most of everything. Why would think the contrary?” She almost pleaded him to answer.  


“When I’ve asked you if I could try to find my real mom, you said no. You said that she didn’t deserve to know me. And you left me without explanations. So, I’ve called grandma’. And she told me that if you didn’t want me to find her, it was because you didn’t know what’s best for me. That you didn’t loved me enough for telling me the truth!” He was yelling, and some tears were starting to fall down from his eyes.  


Regina’s heart was pounding loudly. Everything starting to take place in her spirit. She reached for Henry’s hand and took it in her own.  


“Henry, listen to me.” Her voice was shaking a little but her words was clear. “Your grandmother and I, we have a past. A not easy one. But I can tell you, she was wrong. The reason I didn’t respond to you that night is because…It’s because I was afraid.” She said truthfully, guilty betraying her confidence.  


“Afraid of what?” He was still frowning but seemed a little less angry than earlier.  


“Afraid of losing you. I’ve already lost enough people in my life. I love you more than anything, and I was scared that if you wanted to meet that woman, you would go way from me. I’m sorry, Henry I should have been honest with you from the start.” Now, it was her own cheeks that were wet.  


Henry looked like he was considering his mother's words an instant as he tilted his head on the side. A short moment later, he crawled the last space between him and Regina and crashed his body against hers, little arms around her neck. It had been a long time since she hadn’t had a spontaneous hug from her son and the feeling was amazing. So, she held him tightly.  


“Mom?” his face was still buried in her neck.  


“Yes?” she caressed Henry’s back gently, encouraging him to talk.  


“Would you agree if I saw Emma another time?” He said pulling back enough to look at her eyes, his hands still on her shoulders.  


“I will need a little time to consider it.” He pouted but didn’t argue. “But I can promise you that I will think about it.”  


“Okay.” He whispered as he nodded.  


“Just tell me you won’t run away anymore?” It was most like a plead coming directly from somewhere, deep inside her heart.  


“I won’t.” He smiled up at her. “No more secrets?” He showed her his pinkie, grinning.  


“No more secrets.” She nodded and linked her finger with his. She kissed his forehead and stood up. Pulling on her skirt preventing it to go up.  


“Now, do you still feel to stay here with Grandma for the rest of the day?”  


“Yes, mom. No worries. I’m okay now, and maybe Grandma will agree to have Ice Cream tonight. And, I could try to make her watch at Spiderman, but I fear that she could fall asleep in front of it. Again.” Her rolled his eyes at the memory. “Anyway, have fun! Maybe Aunt Kathryn could say hello tomorrow?” He didn’t wait for an answer and got the book he had let on the floor back in his hands. This time he hadn’t put his earphones-on, she couldn’t help but the fact made her smile. He didn’t look like he was sad anymore and it warmed her heart to see him like himself again.


	4. Advices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma meet again, finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the biiiig delay, I had my final exams for my school and I couldn't get my head off of it. I'm back now, so I'll try to update every week :) Thanks again for the support

It was late afternoon, the sky was already dark and Regina had a glass of red wine in her hand. She was sitting on the couch on Kathryn’s apartment, waiting for her friend to come back with some food. They had set a fire and they had talked a lot about Kathryn’s new boyfriend. Regina had talked about how it was going at work and how the people of Storybrook had driven her crazy. It was really nice to be able to talk to someone who didn’t care about what she could say about other people.  


“I hope, you’re still hungry, I may have a little overthink of how many we were.” Kathryn laughed, entering the room, before disposing two plates of sushi on the table.  


“It’s fine, at least we won’t get drunk if our stomachs are full” Regina joked.  


“If you are referring of one of our last meetings, I don’t know what you’re talking about” Kathryn feigned to be shocked, raising her hand above her chest. She chuckled and took a sit beside Regina, getting back the glass of wine she had left on the table earlier.  


They started to eat and continued their conversations. Half an hour later, Kathryn sat back and wiped her mouth with a tissue.  


“Mmmh, this was so good, I’ve missed eating Japanese food” She moaned.  


“Don’t you go to restaurants with Frederik?” Regina chuckled, putting down her chopsticks and taking her glass back in her hand.  


“We do, but his new obsession is to know from where whatever he eats come. And, this-” She showed the nearly empty plate with her hands. “-is something he doesn’t know the origin of” She sighed heavily. “But that’s alright, he will find another obsession soon, I hope.” She widened her eyes and chuckled.  


“He sounds to be quite a piece of work, doesn’t he?” Regina followed her friend’s laugh.  


“You know what they said, birds of a feather flock together!” They couldn’t stop laughing this time.  


A moment later they found their breath again. “I can’t recall the last time I’ve heard someone use that expression, but I must say, it was well used.” Regina wiped a last tear off her cheeks with the back of her hand.  


“Oh, I have an idea!” She almost jumped off her seat, and looked at Regina who struggled to swallow the sip she had try to take. “What would you say, if I tell: you and me on a dancefloor tonight?” She smiled mischievously; her palms pressed together in front of her.  


Regina tilted her head on the side and looked at her friend “I would have loved that, but you know, with everything that had happened today… I think I should head back home.”  


“Is everything okay? You mentioned that Henry wasn’t easy with you because of his birthmother’s-new-weird thing but, I thought he was okay by now, isn’t he?”  


“I’m afraid that it is a little more complicated than that…” She looked at the glass in her hand and took an inspiration. “I mean, he is fine, for now. But… I’m worried that it won’t last.”  


“What do you mean?” Kathryn closed the distance between them and sat closer to Regina, as if she would understand better in that position, concern in her eyes.  


Regina looked at the fire, her thoughts starting to overwhelm her.  


“Regina?” She felt a hand on her forearm, and it helped her to control her thinking again.  


“He called me by my name for the past two weeks.” Her voice was low, she was almost whispering. “He was angry all the time, and whatever I tried to do, it didn’t work.” She swallowed back the emotion trying to show up.  


“But…Why didn’t you call?” Kathryn frowned, a sad look in her eyes. “We are friends. You know you can count on me.” She looked at Regina expectantly.  


“I was trying to deny what was happening, I guess… But it didn’t work” She blinked a few times, shaking her head as if it could help to make some sense in her words.  


“I should have known that something was off the last time we talked. I can’t imagine that you went through this alone. I’m sorry I wasn’t there” Kathryn said sincerely.  


“It’s okay, I wasn’t trying to get help.” She took a deep breath. “I was thinking that maybe, I could do this alone. And then I felt like he was-.” She made a fist with her free hand, and the muscles of her jaw clenched at the same time. “-slipping off my grasp, and I didn’t understand why. Why he had chosen to trust this complete stranger over me.” She bit her lower lip, stopping its shaking.  


Kathryn stayed quiet. She simply put her second hand around Regina’s, stroking gently the skin there with her thumbs, waiting for the words to follow.  


“She made him do it.” She clenched her teeth together.  


“I’m sorry, honey, but I’m not sure to follow.”  


“My mother.” Regina replied simply. “She was the one who told my son to stop believing in me. And it may be the reason that he ran off to find this Emma Swan.” She looked at her friend’s eyes, her voice filled with frustration.  


“Are you kidding me?” Kathryn said in a mix of disbelief and anger.  


“I wish.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  


“God! Can’t she stay out of the way for once?” Kathryn eyes were wide opened.  


“Actually, Henry called her. So, technically, she only answered to her grandson.” Regina stated with a croaked voice. She didn’t want to feel angry anymore. She was just tired.  


“By paying him a trip to Boston behind your back?” Kathryn narrowed her eyes. She was trying to understand the situation but she was clearly struggling with it.  


“Oh no, that part, was all Henry, and my silliness to have let him use my credit card on his computer once. He had somehow, saved it and used it to pay for the bus ticket. All my dear mother did was saying him that I didn’t love him enough to letting him know his origins when he asked for them. And, well, it was the little push he needed to find his answers by himself.”  


“What a B- “Kathryn stopped herself to finish her word seeing the look on a friend’s face. “Well, you know the idea that I have of your mother, and she is not getting any better in my esteem.”  


“I know, Kat. But don’t worry. Henry and I have figured it out, and he knows that I love him.” She smiled a little, remembering the discussion they had had earlier.  


“And you still trust her with him?” Kathryn grimaced.  


“She won’t harm him. Despite everything, I can tell she loves him. Plus, he is smart, and he trusted me so I don’t think she will corrupt him again. I’m the one she wants to hurt and make miserable, not him. And I may have told her clearly my way to see her methods before I came here.” She pursed her lips together, refraining herself to say more.  


“But?” Kathryn narrowed her eyes. She did really know Regina. She knew there was more, and that obviousness made Regina roll her eyes.  


“But I’m afraid my son asked me to consider something for him, in a gage of trust between us.” She deadpanned.  


Kathryn frowned. “Did you promise him a pony? I assure you that it isn’t a good idea. It stinks, it’s smelly and it will take more time than you think– “  


Regina chuckled almost sadly at the silliness of her friend and shook her head and she sipped the rest of her wine. “He asked me if he could see her again.” She put more weight on the word “her” on purpose. Disdain betraying in her speaking.  


“Oh.” Kathryn visibly paused.  


“Yep, oh.” Regina withdrew her hand from her friend’s and put her now-empty glass on the table. Her mood was definitely starting to change for a less happy one. “I will have to think about it, but for now I think I should go home.” She got up elegantly as she took a strand of her hair and pulled it behind her ear.  


Kathryn was fast stood up in front of Regina who had crossed her arms protectively over her chest. She gently posed her hands on her friends’ arms. “You said that Henry was safe for tonight, right?”  


“Yes, I think so, but he could need me, for anything. And who knows? My mother may be trying to hypnotise him with other awful thinking about me in his sleep.”  


“As horrible you mother can be, I doubt she has that capacity in her hands” Kathryn smiled. “I think, you could really use a girl-night. You need to turn your brain-off for several hours, and I need to be your white knight on this.” She put her chin high, and smiled proudly.  


Regina chuckled lightly and considered the proposition for a moment. She wasn’t really in a mood for partying and her head was starting to hurt.  


“Think about it, if you allow to relax yourself tonight, you can face your evil mother and your adorable son with much easiness than today, tomorrow. And I’ll have my Martini.” She pouted and made puppy eyes toward Regina, pulling gently on her arms. “Pleeeeeeaaaaase?”  


She rolled her eyes and stared at her friend “I guess I could use a Martini too.”  


“Is that a yes?” Kathryn grinned.  


“It is. But not too late, and not too much drinking either, I don’t want to have to deal with my mother with a hangover tomorrow.”

It was nearly eleven when the two friends were happily playing a pool game, her Martinis on a table by their side.  


“I think, I’ll beat you on this one, Mills.” Kathryn said proudly, putting one the yellow balls on her target.  


“Don’t be so sure, Kat. I may have secrets moves you don’t know about.” Regina chuckled lightly, enjoying how serious her friend became when she had the idea to win.  


“Ah-ah! Only two left and you’re busted!” Kathryn said a grin on her face.  


Regina was about to reply when two guys approached them casually. One of them brushed his shoulder against Regina’s before opening his mouth.  


“Well, hello there, milady’s’” Regina watched him as he put his back against the pool table, looking at her from feet to eyes. “How’s your night going?” He smirked, clearly trying to use his English accent to seduce her.  


“Actually, we were doing great” Regina saw Kathryn chuckle weirdly as she tried to escape the lingering look of the other guy who has a long beard and was visibly drank. “Can we finish our game or you’ll keep looking at us like we are your next meal?”  


All Regina did was staring back at the man before her with an eyebrow raised.  


“Can I buy you a drink?” The English guy before Regina asked her, returning her gaze.  


She took a deep inspiration and narrowed her eyes as if she was considering his offer. And after a moment she looked at Kathryn who was visibly not fond of the idea of passing their girl-night with some drunk assholes.  


“You know what? Why don’t you go buy us two more of these-“ she mentioned to their nearly-empty glasses with a movement of her head without breaking the eye-contact she had with the man “-and we take a moment for refresh ourselves in the bathroom?” She punctuated her sentence by her smile and a nod before straightening a posture. Taking Kathryn’s purse and hers in her hand she started to walk in the direction of the bathrooms with an obvious swing of her hips, totally aware of the staring behind her.  


Kathryn, wide-eyes, smiled awkwardly before saying a quick “See you in a moment” and almost ran to catch up with her friend.

Fifteen minutes later, they were still fast walking side by side on the pavement, not thinking of what direction they were going.  


“-and the look you shot him, almost scary!” Kathryn was smiling widely. They had ‘escaped’ the lingering looks and as soon as the two men went to order their drinks, they had quickly left the bar. And now they were laughing like two teenagers after having buying candies behind the back of their parents.  


“I shall say that it was one of my best performance back there” Regina grinned and shook her head thinking about the silliness of the situation. “We don’t even know where we are going, shouldn’t we call a cab?”  


“Yes, we know” Kathryn locked her arm with Regina’s and lead her toward the entrance of a bar with a shiny blue entrance with the name ‘My corner of the wood’. They could hear some rock music coming from inside.  


“Did you ever go there before?” Regina slowed a bit, scrunching her nose. She wasn’t a big fan of new places in some dubious alley.  


“Not really, but come on Regina, a new adventure won’t kill us!”  


“Didn’t you see the tramp who was sleeping on the side of the road earlier? Permit me to have some reserve about this real shiny thing.”  


“Alright, if you don’t have fun we’ll head back home, but let us one hour at least.” Kathryn looked at her and squeezed her arm. Regina shot her a stern look and rolled slightly her eyes.  


“Alright, one hour. We are here after all.”  


Some people were smoking and Regina could smell that it wasn’t only cigarettes. They didn’t seem to care while they made their way through the entrance. At the moment they stepped inside, the nice atmosphere and the scent of a fireplace and wood’s furniture reminded her of the cabin her dad used to take her when she was little. The place was crowded but not that much, and she could see a staircase, probably leading to the dancefloor. They started to make their way to the bar-  


“Oh shit!”  


The sound made both Kathryn and Regina jumped a little. Regina looked around her but couldn’t find the origin of it. Sharing the same weird look, they resumed their journey and arrived in front of the counter. A young waitress with a red stand of hair came to meet them. She seemed incredibly enthusiast when she greeted her.  


“Hello, welcome! What can I do for you? Something to drink, to eat?” She put the towel she had on her shoulder on the counter.  


“Hum, a Martini will do, thank you. And you Regina, dear, what do you want?”  


“I’m afraid we don’t make Martinis here, but if you like apples we have a really good cider.” The bartender said with a side smile, she seemed uncomfortable somehow, but Regina couldn’t tell why.  


“Anything stronger?” Regina said, taking a sit on the barstool before her.  


“Oh, believe me, the cider is so much stronger than the drinks you guys are used to” The bartender winked before turning around and starting to reach glasses.  


“I’m gonna go quickly to the bathroom, you don’t mind to take my drink? I’ll pay you the next!” Kathryn said.  


Before Regina could answer, she was already gone. Nice, now she was alone, with this weird woman who had a visible tendency to flirt with every client.  


“Here you are!” The brunette in question said, placing 2 full glasses in front of Regina who was taking off her coat. “So, your name is Regina?”  


“You heard my friend saying it, congrats.” Regina said and forced a smile. She took a sip of her drink, and started to cough. This thing as much stronger than she had expected.  


“Told ya, it was a strong choice, but one of the best of the town, for sure!” Ruby narrowed her eyes a little and looked at Regina, putting her weight on her forearms to approach her. “My name is Ruby, by the way.”  


“well, I’m glad you have a name, don’t you have some clients to take care of?” Regina said, still busy at inspecting the glass she had in her hands.  


“Ouch!” Ruby shouted. Regina jumped at that. God, this place is full of weird people. “Sorry, I just hit my feet on something. I’ll go and see if I can find you some peanuts to go with you drink.”  


“yes, please do.” Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head. This place was making her uncomfortable. She hoped that Kathryn would come back soon enough before another thing makes her jump again. She took the opportunity to check the hour on her phone. Fifteen minutes had passed since their arrival. It means that there was still forty-five minutes to survive. 

“Em, What the hell!” Ruby whispered as soon as she arrived in the back room. Emma was shaking from head to toe in front of her.  


“Alright, Ruby, I have a big problem over there” Emma said with her hand on her forehead. She was getting better, why couldn’t she have a day off for once?  


“Em, who is this woman? An ex? Is that why you didn’t want me to flirt with her?”  


“What? No no no!! Absolutely not! Oh gosh, no!!” Emma ‘s eyes were wide. “Nothing like that, I promise. She- she is the mother of my son.” She was still breathing heavily, and she realised that saying this out loud could make it weird.  


“O…okay. I’m not sure to understand, but we will have to go back out there, you can’t hide all night. And nobody is taking the orders right now.”  


“Yeah, you’re right.” She swallowed. Of course, Ruby was right, but it could be so much easier if the miss-hard-ass Queen could just go on another bar.  


“Listen, I know we don’t know each other to much, but we can talk about it after the work if you want? I don’t know what’s going on but I think you should go and break whatever the glass is.” She put her hand on Emma’s shoulder.  


“Yep, I know, I’ll be there in a sec. Thanks.” She smiled a little and took several deep breaths. She clenched her teeth together. A short moment later, the door opened one more time.  


“I forgot the peanuts!” Ruby quickly took a bowl full of peanuts on the shelf behind Emma. “You okay?”  


“Yeah, don’t worry. But, Ruby?” Emma looked up from her hands.  


“Yes?”  


“Don’t flirt with her please? It’s already awkward.”  


“Got it, Your territory!” Ruby answered with a wink and turned back on her heels.  


“That’s not what I’ve said!” Emma tried but Ruby was already back in the bar.  


Come on Em, you can do it. She took a last big inspiration before heading back to the door. She opened it, changed the music on the tablet for her battle music like she liked to call it: ‘Try’ by Janis Joplin. This music had helped her in many situations of her life, so, why not this one?  


She straightened her posture and tried to look casual while she walked toward the two friends behind her counter.

“Sorry, it seems that my ‘girl’s problems’ are back a little early this month.” Kathryn said as she climbed on the barstool beside Regina.  


“No worries, I-” Whatever Regina wanted to say got caught in her throat and her mouth gapped open when her gaze stopped on the person who was standing before her.  


Kathryn followed her gaze and saw another bartender, a bit taller than the previous one, with long curly hair, standing behind the counter and smiling tightly to Regina.  


“I can see that your glass is almost empty, would you like a refill, or maybe I should ask you if you want some ice in it?” Emma said with a fake smile, and some adversity could be read in her hazel’s eyes.  


Regina blinked and moved back a bit at the harshness of the other woman’s ton. “Miss Swan. I didn’t know you worked in a-“  
“A what? Somewhere descent? Can I ask you why you came here in the first place?”  


“We came here to have a good time.” Kathryn interrupted the little contest between Emma and her friend. “Now, can someone explain to me how you know each other?”  


Regina bite the inside of her cheek and raise a brow. Not really in the mood to have that type of discussion in a middle of a bar. The bar where the birth mother of her son worked by the way. How could she have such bad luck these days?  


“I think we should go Kat.” Regina was annoyed of how their girl night had turned out.  


“No, wait. You know what? I don’t want to cause any trouble. I didn’t mean to break your d- night, I’ll tell to Ruby to be your waiter for the night and I’ll leave you alone. Feel free to use the dance floor, it’s new and my boss and I put a lot of hard work on it.” And with that, Emma left them and went to serve other costumers.  


Kathryn turned toward Regina who was already finishing her drink and starting to put her coat back on her. “Oh no, you are not doing that Regina, who is she?”  


Regina refrained to roll her eyes and swallowed, her eyes flickering in the direction of Emma. “She is the woman I told you about.”  


“Emma Swan? She is that Emma Swan? You are kidding me!” Kathryn eyes went wide almost comically.  


“The one and only, now can we go? I know I’ve promised you thirty minutes more but I don’t think that’s a good idea.”  


“Alright, listen to me, she said she was going to leave us alone. Let me finish my glass and we dance a little? She had good taste in music at least.”  


“Thirty minutes”  


“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry dear, I’ve my eyes on my watch. Now let’s have fun, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of Regina and Emma in this bar, I promise. Hope you liked it :)


	5. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay, my life had been kind of crazy these few lasts months. I didn't keep my promise to update new chapters often. But I didn't give up on my story. I hope this one will be good to read. Let me know what you think, as always, thank you a lot for reading :)  
> I'll make an effort to re-read the past chapters for remove grammar mistakes or other things ^^ 
> 
> Enough of rumbling, I hope you are doing well these crazy times :)

They had dance, they had laughed and Regina had found out that this cider was indeed stronger than she had expected. And Kathryn hadn’t expected either. Somewhere after the third or maybe fourth glass, she had run off the dancefloor and had been throwing up since then. Regina had helped her and tied up her hair and was rubbing her friend’s back while she was sitting next to her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Everything’s okay in here?” A familiar voice called. 

Regina cleared her voice and shouted back “Yes, we’ll be out in a moment”

“Mrs Mills, is that you? Are you okay?” The voice of Emma Swan resonated a new time.

Kathryn threw up violently next to her. The smell of the puke was starting to make herself sick. “yes, we are fine, we don’t need your assistance Miss Swan.”

“We?” 

“Yes, we, may you excuse us and let us alone, please?”

“I’m sorry, but, as much as I would love to let you in intimacy, we have to close and you are the last ones in the bar. Apart from me and Ruby of course.”

This night wasn’t supposed to end like that, but at least she was sober enough to take care of her friend. Kathryn’s head seemed heavier and her eyes started to flutter.

“Kat, dear, you can’t sleep in there. Come on, I’ll call a cab.” Kathryn answered by realising a complaining moan, and she started to snore. Regina rolled her eyes and took an inspiration. She was too tired to try to  
stand her friend of her own. She checked that her friend could remain in her position without help and stood elegantly, straitening her skirt around her thighs in the movement. She winced a little, her feet started to hurt in her heels after the long night.

“Sorry to insist but can I help?” Emma Swan seemed to be a persistent one, for sure. Regina took a strand of hair behind her ear before unlocking the door and pushed it. 

“Ouch!” Before she could do anything, she saw the blond-haired woman stumbling behind and nearly falling. 

“Miss Swan, what do you think you’re doing?” 

The other woman was rubbing her forehead with her left hand. “Are you kidding me?” She laughed. “It took you ages to open that door, I was getting worried I should call an ambulance or something”

Regina raised a brow and took a step beside before crossing her arms and letting the blond see her friend.

“Oh, tough night, I see?” She bit her lip, clearly trying to suppress a smile.

“If you are here to make fun of my friend, I suggest you wait, at least, until we are gone” Regina shot a threatening look at the waitress. 

“Alright, alright” She raised her hands in defeat. “Do you think it’s okay if we help her to go in the main room? She seems pretty comfortable but-” 

“Yes, I suppose I could use your help.” Her head was starting to hurt again and she really wanted to go out of this place. 

She uncrossed her arms and crouched down at the same level as Kathryn. She gently rubbed her back again like she had done earlier. “Honey, we really have to go and put you in a real bed”

Kat’s eyes fluttered open a bit and grimaced “I know you don’t want to, but it will be easier later, I promise.” Kat made a little movement of the head and Regina looked briefly at the blond behind her with a less confident look. It had been a long time Kat had loose that much of control over alcohol. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all. It had made her forget her problems for a few hours but now she was stuck with Emma Swan in the bathroom of a bar she didn’t know and a nearly unconscious Kathryn. 

“Is it okay if I come in?” the waitress asked. Regina only realised she was staring at nothing in particular. 

“Hum, yes I suppose.” The blonde stepped inside, crouched at their level, on the other side of the almost-sleeping woman. Gently, she put one hand on Kathryn’s waist and duck her head under her arm and kept it around her neck by holding her wrist. Then, in a fluid movement, she got up, letting Regina without voice, surprised by the movement. Kathryn seemed to be comfortable despite she groaned a bit visibly struggling with her new vertical position but strong arms didn’t let her down. 

“Everything’s alright? Do you plan to pray in front of that toilet or something?” Emma said with a chuckle, her green eyes twinkled a little and the trace was starting to show on their corners.  
Regina realised she was staring and shook her head to regain her posture. “Hum, yes of course, Ms Swan. I don’t need your assistance.” She got up on her feet elegantly and straightened her skirt like she had done earlier. Emma walked through the door and headed toward the main room. 

“Do you want me to wait with you Emma?” Ruby said.

“No, don’t worry, go get some rest, it was a long night. Thanks.” Emma smiled at Ruby who took her purse and headed to the exit. 

“I wish you a good night milady’s” she nodded respectably to Regina and winked playfully at Emma. She left the bar, her high heels clacking lightly against the wood of the ground and the bell ringing before the  
door shot behind her. 

Kathryn was sitting leaning against Regina on a booth, a glass of water before her, half drank. And Emma was leaning her back against one of the barstools, she was starting to feel very tired. She looked at her watch before holding back a yawn behind her hand. 

“the cab should be there in two minutes” She sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to dissipate the lack of sleep of these past weeks. 

“We can wait outside if you can’t stay awake” Regina’s low voice resonated in the room. Emma had turned off the music earlier, she was ready to leave with her car’s keys in her hand and her purse on her shoulder. 

“I said I’ll wait with you, and I don’t think you want to be outside at this hour. This neighbourhood is not really what you are used to, believe me.”  
Regina rose a brow, and played with her fingers on the table. 

Emma check her watch a second time, before searching her phone on her back pocket. 

“They must be kidding me” Emma sighed heavily. 

“What?”

“The uber just cancelled the course.”

“You know what, forget about it, we will walk and find an hotel room for the night.” Regina shifted to face her friend, putting her hands on her shoulders. “Kat, can you stand up?”  
Kathryn’s forehead frowned at the sound of Regina's voice and her eyes fluttered open “Mmh, yeah, I think so, but my head hurts” 

“No, Regina, look, we will take my car, I’ll drive you home”

“It’s Ms Mills to you. And no, thank you, we’ll be fine on our own.” She started to help her friend out of the booth.

“Oh come on, I know you’re stubborn, right, but don’t be a fool and follow me.” Emma rolled her eyes and pushed off the barstool and headed to the exit.  
Regina paused a moment and clenched the muscle of her jaw. Kat was already falling asleep again on the side of the brunette. “Alright, Ms Swan, I hope you know how to drive safely.”

“You can park here” Regina showed the parking lot at their left. The journey had been quiet. Regina had tried to insist they could walk to Kathryn’s apartment without Emma’s help but the blonde didn’t listen. She was too tired to argue and despite she didn’t like the woman sitting next to her, she was the adoptive mother of her son… 

Emma stopped the car, she waited until the sound of the motor stopped too and opened her door. 

“What do you think you’re doing Miss Swan?” Regina’s voice was low, betraying her tiredness. 

Emma was already out of the car, the door already shot, and in a blink of an eye, Emma was opening the other-sided door.  
“Your Majesty” Emma still had her keys in her hand as she gestured to the brunette the exit of the car.

Regina rose a brow and straightened her posture before looking defiantly at Emma. 

“Miss Swan, I must inform you that I’m rather capable of opening my door on my own, even at this hour. 

“And I must inform you that my name is Emma and not Miss Swan.”

“Right, and are you planning on letting me exit this death trap of yours or?”

“Oh yeah, of course” She stepped aside and duck down her head playfully.

Regina rolled her eyes and rose elegantly, her high heels resonating on the ground as she did so. She turned her head and opened the back door. Kathryn was sleeping peacefully at the back of the car. 

“Kat, come on, we’re home, you have to go to bed” 

No answer, just a slight snorting. 

“I think she is out for the night. Lucky her your house hasn’t staircases.” 

“Yes, I suppose so.” Not really listening to the blonde

She tried to pull her friend out of the car but they almost felled. 

“Wait, I’ll help you”

“No , it’s okay really Ms Sawn, you’ve already been a big help for tonight.”

“Emma”

“Excuse me?”

“I told you my name was Emma. And I think we’ll be quicker if we help her to the house together”

“Alright” Regina conceded. 

Regina closed the door of Kat’s room quietly. Her friend was safe and would need a lot of water tomorrow morning. 

“Thank you Miss-“Emma rose her brows et tilted her head a little, smirking. “-Emma, thank you for helping us, I can’t imagine where we would have ended the night if you weren’t there”  
Regina looked at the ground, clenching her vest protectively against her chest. She was clearly not used to thanking people and neither accepting help of them.

“You’re welcome! I’m gad you’re home safe.” Emma smiled and went to open the front door of the house. 

“Emma, wait.”

Emma frowned and buried her hands in her red jacket’s pockets. 

“Henry asked me something”

“Look, I meant what I said the other night, as long as he has everything her needs and if he is happy, I won’t go on your way or parenting or anything, don’t worry.”

“I know. But the thing is, Henry is a smart boy.”

“I saw that, you raised him well.” Emma said truthfully.

Regina blushed a little. “I try.”

“Ms. Mills, is there something else”

“My son would like to see you again.”

“Oh.”

“Would it be a problem? I can understand you don’t want him in your life. But I promised him I’d asked.”

“He wants to see me again?”

“I believe that’s what I said.”

“Hum” She cleared her voice.

“You know what? Don’t worry, I shouldn’t have asked, you’ve been through enough trouble for us.”

“No, that’s- “Emma was breathing heavily. The emotions of the night washing all over her. “Can I have some time to think about it?”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to you know?”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just a lot to process. I’ll- I’ll go. Good night Miss.”

And she ran away. Letting Regina Mills stunned behind an opened door and the sound of her yellow bug taking her away from her problems.

A light breeze of fresh air woke Emma up this morning. The first she felt was her back hurting, and her head buzzing. Plus, she was freezing, maybe passing the night outside wasn’t really a good idea at this time of year. She moved a little and she opened her eyes, her vision was a little blurry.

“Fuck.” She muttered to herself, starting to regain consciousness as she regains a sitting position.

She stretched her arms, her leather jacket creaked at the movement. The memories started to come back to her. She had decided to drive without thinking where she was going after what Regina had told her. She was lost. Confused. Tired, so tired. And above everything, she didn’t know if she should feel sad or happy. The memories of the last still pounding loudly in her brain.

She remembered having taken her car After a few miles, she had found herself climbing up this hill, finding this old bench under a tree at its top. Ironic, she had thought, to find herself on such a romantic place when a life was going apart once again. She hadn’t cry, she just had been thinking a lot, needing a time for herself, far for everything. She could see the all town before her starting to wake up. The sun was just starting to show, the sky was orange, but slightly pink on the horizon.

She looked at her phone in her purse, 8 a.m., she must have fell asleep somewhere around 6. And now was the time to make decisions.

A few weeks later, Regina was pacing on the floor of her office, she had to wait half an hour before going to pick up Henry at school and she couldn’t find something to occupy her until then. It had been a busy day, she had had two big meetings this morning and she had barely had the time to eat because her sheriff had erupted in the middle of it, proclaiming he needed a new deputy because he couldn’t find Archie’s dog and be there to stop Leroy bothering ladies when he was drunk, at the same time. This town was making her crazy sometimes. The only good thing was that she was rebounding with her son. She had kept her promise to ask his birthmother to see him again but it’s been a few weeks and she hadn’t had any news since then. She had explained to Henry that she had done everything she could and he had understood. He was disappointed but for once, it wasn’t by her. If she was honest, she couldn’t say she wasn’t happy that Emma Swan didn’t contact her son but a part of her was wondering what that blonde girl had been through for becoming such a runner… She was interrupted in her thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. Her secretary had finished earlier today so she was the only one to pick up phone calls. She sighed heavily and closed the distance between her and her desk to hook up. 

“Mayor Mills speaking” 

“Hi” A female voice said. 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” 

“Ehm, I’m Emma Swan.” 

“Oh, miss Swan, I thought I’d never have news for you again” She said with a sharp voice. Crossing her arms against her chest 

“Alright, I deserved that, but can I try to explain please?” 

“Fine, but please be fast, I have things to do, like taking care of my son and a town to be the mayor of.” 

“Hum yeah of course. The truth is that I had to figure out if I was ready. I don’t want to be there one day for him and not be there on the second. I want it to be stable. For him and for me.” 

“Miss Swan, I hope you’re aware that if I allow you in my son’s life, it will be rules. And one of them doesn’t include that you play the role of a mother to him.” 

“I, hum”

“If you don’t know what you want, I think it’s better that you keep your distances.” 

“Listen, Madame Mayor, I’m calling you because I’m sure now, I want to be a part of his life.” 

“You’re sure now? And where were you when I had to tell Henry that you didn’t give any answers? And after weeks you expect me to be nice to you?”

“Alright, I get it, you’re pissed, and I understand. I screwed up. But give me another chance, please? If you don’t do it for me, do It for Henry.” 

“You have to understand that the decision doesn’t depends entirely of me.“ 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“I’ll call you back, I don’t make any promises.” 

“yes, of course. Thanks a lot.” 

“I have your number.” 

“Alright.” 

“And, Ms. Swan?” 

“How did you get the number of my office?” 

“Oh, hum, let’s just say that your boy is a clever one.” 

“Alright. Bye miss Swan” 

“Bye, thank-“ Regina hang up before listening to the end of the sentence. Now, she’d have to figure out how to talk to her son, again. 

Regina was waiting in front the school, she has arrived four minutes early. The other parents started to show up by her side, some of them greeting her, other sending her weird looks. She straightened her back and held her look toward the front door of the school. The sound of the ring sounded and was followed by the shouts of many children. It wasn’t long before the sound became louder and the children in question exited the building running and yelling in every direction. Regina liked them but she couldn’t understand why they needed to do all that noise. It couldn’t be healthy for them to be so out of control. Lucky enough for her, she spotted Henry, talking to a little girl of her class. Regina frowned a bit at the sight but she reminded herself that at least her son wasn’t behaving like the other boys of his age, playing at fighting and covered of dirt at the end of the day. 

“Hi honey, was it a good day?” 

“Yes, we’ve been writing in class today! And Paige helped me to find the end of my story.”

The girl blushed a bit, and smile. “That’s not entirely true, your story was great before that, I just suggested to twist the end a bit” 

“And it was genius!” 

“We had fun!” She looked behind the mayor who were observing the exchange with a warm smile. 

“Oh, here is my dad! See you tomorrow Henry, bye madame Mayor!” She waved at them before running off. 

“Bye!” Henry waved back with a grin before looking up to his mother. 

“Well, she is nice” Regina said with a tern look, her jaw clenching visibly. 

“Don’t look at me like that, mom, I’m ten, she is my friend, and I’m still not old enough to be interested in girls. So, you don’t have to worry.” 

Regina chuckled at her son’s reaction and sighed. 

“If I recall, I promised you a milkshake if you did well this week with your homeworks and your grades. And I have to say that you deserve that one” 

Henry’s face lighted up when he saw her mom extending a Granny’s package, she was hiding it behind her a minute before. 

“Thanks!” He accepted the gift and hug her mother around her middle. 

‘You’re very welcome” She said hugging him back. He wasn’t really a hugger lately so she enjoyed this moment as long as she could. 

“I was thinking that we could go for a short walk and sit on the bench in front of the lake while you’re drinking your gift. 

“Yeah, good idea” Henry had nearly finished his chocolate milkshake when Regina decided to abord the sensitive subject. *

“Honey, I have to tell you something.” He frowned and swallowed his last gulp before looking up at her. She took the bag she had put on the bench and motioned to Henry to throw his bottle on it. 

“Emma called.” She swallowed, the apprehension starting to get the better of her. Henry looked at her frowning deeply before looking to the lake. Regina could see the conflict in his eyes, all the questions he had  
thought about reflecting in them. Regina decided to cut the silence 

“Sweetheart, you need to know that you don’t have to do anything.” She put her hand on his arm, he turned his head a little to indicate he was listening.

“You asked me to be honest with you so I’ll try my best. She said that she was sorry, and that she didn’t want to hurt you. And I think… I think she was genuine about it.”  
Henry turned his head and looked into her eyes, the conflict she had seen earlier was replaced by something deeper, like determination. 

“You kept your promise.” 

“What promise?” 

“You said you wouldn’t lie anymore, and you didn’t. You could have chosen to not telling me about that call, and you didn’t. Thank you” His smile was full of trust, and Regina’s heart almost skipped a beat. Regina  
couldn’t help the grin forming on her face. 

“Well, I said I would do my best to love you the best I can, so keeping my promises is a big part of it.” She leaned her head against her son’s playfully. 

“And I want you to be able to tell you whatever you need, mister.” He nodded against her head and pulled back enough to wrap his arms around her. Regina pulled him closer automatically and stroked his head with one of her hand.

“Do you think Emma deserves a second chance?” he whispered, his head on his mother’s shoulder.

“I think that everyone deserves a second chance. But, in this case, you are involved too and I don’t want you to be hurt. You’re big enough to take that decision, you just have to know that there isn’t any obligation. Emma would understand if you wouldn’t see her again, you understand?” 

“Yeah, I think so.”

It’s been another busy night at the bar and Ruby had insist to do something afterwork. Emma had complied and they had ended at her apartment around 2 of the morning, with two big boxes of pizza nearly empty  
in front of them, and an episode of Rick and Morty playing on the TV. 

It’s been several days that she hadn’t had any news of Henry and his mother so she had decided to be patient and not hoping too much. 

“Do you think Mrs Hot Heels will call you back?” Ruby said suddenly looking toward her friend

Emma was lost in her thoughts and didn’t quite hear what Ruby was saying.

“Hmm?” She said, not really looking at Ruby, nor paying attention at the movie playing.

“Em, can you make an effort to be with us again please, I feel like the pizzas are more entertaining than you.” Ruby said with a chuckle. 

Emma blinked and shook her head before her brain focused again. 

“Sorry, what were you saying? “

“You were really far, weren’t you? I was wondering if you had received any call lately?” 

“Yeah, I’m a bit tired, I guess. And no, still nothing,” She shrugged. “Maybe I shouldn’t have made it such a big deal you know; he is her son after all.”

Ruby didn’t know how to answer to that. She started to know Emma, and she knew that she couldn’t give her some bullshit speech about how she shouldn’t give up on hope. So, she just sighed and announced that it was time for her beautiful ass to rest before another big and glorious day. And that made the job, Emma shook her head at her friend’s oversized ego and smiled. 

“Don’t look at me like that, Swan you that I’m right.” Ruby got up and tapped playfully on Emma’s shoulder before sliding her feet into her shoes. Emma followed her to the door. 

“Next time your “beautiful ass” is nice enough to keep me company, I hope he brings a good bottle of wine with it. If I recall, you have nearly been working with us for a month and August has still haven’t fired you.  
We have to celebrate.” Emma stated with a smile. 

“Already? Waw.” Ruby said surprised. “I didn’t think that I could like working with a blondie that much one day” She teased. 

“Well, I was just saying that for the wine.” Emma smirked. 

“Yeah, Swan, say it how many times you want to yourself. I know you love me.“ Ruby answered with a big smile on her face. 

“Get out of here before I change my mind and ask August to replace you.” Emma laughed, opening the door, faking a kick on the brunette’s leg and allowing her to step out. 

Ruby blowed her a kiss playfully and left with a wave of her hand and a chuckle. 

“See ya tomorrow Swan!”

Emma closed her door, and took a breath, looking at the mess on the table but still smiling. She really liked Ruby, and it had been a long time she had trusted anyone, besides August. It was good to be able to do that again, trusting people. She decided that she wouldn’t allow anyone to change her new good opinion of herself and her life.


	6. Hope

There are some of these days, you know, when everything seems a little bit too fine. You can’t put the finger of what it is but you know that’s something is off.  
It was one of those days for Emma. She had been on her morning run; did her groceries and she even had tried to make lunch. August had insisted that she should take a day off and Ruby had agreed to take an extra shift because Emma needed to find a time “to take care of herself and meeting people”. Emma had insisted that she was fine but of course nobody listened.  
She had received a text by the very same girl, sending her a restaurant address, added by “Be there at 8 p.m., don’t ask questions, and be hot”

It was nearly 7 p.m. and Emma was almost ready, she had put her red dress on. It was her only dress that she could use for going out without looking like a teenage girl. She had made her hair and she was applying make-up on her eyes. Someone had once told her that purple was good on green eyes. It was one of the only make-up tips that she had memorized.  
She was humming along a song when she heard the interphone buzzing. It made her jump a little and her mascara slipped on her eyebrow. 

“shit” She tried to remove the black spot but the buzzing started again. Someone was getting impatient. She decided to rush toward the door, almost slipping on her path, she wasn’t really used to wear high heels. Who the fuck could it be?

She pressed the button and answered, trying to catch her breathing again. “Yeah?”

“Emma!” a little voice answered back “See mom, I told you she would respond!” It took half a second for Emma to process. 

“Wh- Henry?” Her eyes winded in surprise

“Could you open the door before I change my mind?” She heard an other voice, a sharper and raspier one. 

“Yeah, sorry, of course” She rumbled and shook her head and reached the other of the interphone. 

She had exactly two minutes and ten seconds before the two people she just allowed in the building climb up to her place. Her place wasn’t totally a mess but still, she had a few dresses she had tried earlier on the ground in front of the big mirror and she hadn’t done the dishes. She hadn’t expected company. 

She took a look around herself, deciding that her heels wouldn’t help up to clean up fast, she get rid of them by throwing them on the first drawer she found. Secondly, she picked up every dress on the ground, throwing them on her bedroom, closing the door. And she rapidly, opened the warm water on the sink, pouring way too much of dishwashing liquid on the first bowl.

A minute and fifty seconds later she had managed to dry the last plate when a very excited knock on the door sounded. There was no doubt that the kid had run all his way up. She couldn’t help but smile while she made her way to the front door. 

She turned the key in the lock, grasped the knob and opened the door. “Hi” that was all she managed to say. 

“Hey Emma!” Henry grinned at her, clearly restraining himself to run into the apartment. She heard someone clearing her throat and Emma’s eyes immediately looked up to where the sound came from. Her breath stopped a moment when she made contact with Regina’s brown eyes, the woman in front of her had really something intimidating. 

“Hello Miss Swan. Henry and I wanted to know if your offer were still up to date.” 

Emma couldn’t refrain herself and chuckled at how business-like it all sound coming from the mayor mouth. 

“Ehm, the offer?” trying to hide her amusement. Regina seemed to be a bit disconcerted by her reaction. 

“Oh, I see, we must had misunderstood your demand, we can go” Regina said, putting a hand on her son’s shoulder and taking a step back.

Henry got confused too, his look going to one of his mother to the other. 

“Oh no, no, no wait, I was finding it funny that you made it look like a business thing or something, but if you allow me to spend time with Henry and if he wants it, I’m more than happy to do it.” Emma rambled rapidly.

Henry’s look brightens again and Regina took an inspiration. Emma wondered if she looked, what, relieved? But she saw the look on Regina’s face changing to a more confused one, her brown eyes scanning Emma’s body, or, her dress more precisely. “Were you going somewhere?”

“Oh hum, no, just testing dresses” Emma said, suddenly feeling self-conscious and more aware of her look.

“Well, if you can find another activity with my son it would be appreciated. You have two hours with him. I’ll be the one picking him up. I would appreciate if you don’t go out with him this late, this neighbourhood of yours doesn’t look safe. And here is my phone number in case anything happens. I want to be averted the second it happens, am I clear7?”

Emma took the piece of paper that Regina was handing her “Yes, of course, but noth- “

“Enjoy this time, Miss Swan. I trust my son to be reasonable but I don’t know about you. I’ll be just a few blocks away with a friend at the restaurant “Tony’s”. Regina’s dark eyes were definitely threatening and that made Emma swallowed something. As hard as she wanted to look relax, it was getting more and more difficult. 

“Mom, it will be okay, you can go” Henry said, smiling up at her. 

“Right, you have my number too, don’t-“

“I know, I’ll be good, I’ll promise”

Regina took a deep breath and pursed her lips together before nodding. She squeezed gently her son’s arm before nodding briefly in Emma ‘s direction. The sound of her heels resonating every time they hit the floor as she went to the elevator, she pushed the button, waving a last time to Henry and went inside. 

“Sooo” Henry looked up at Emma a big smile on his face. 

“Yep” Emma answered not so sure of what to do next, her eyes still fixing the elevator.

“Can I come in?” He tried again.

“Hum, sure.” What the hell happened? She stepped aside and let him enter. 

Emma and Henry were both sitting on their barstool, a big bowl of the desert they had made in front of each. Emma had said to Henry that she only had ice cream but Henry had denied it and he had started to look around and open every cupboard. Emma didn’t stop him, because, somehow, he looked happy and that was a good start.  
“Basically, you take everything you find and you put it in the biggest bowl you have” He had explained with a very serious expression on his face. Emma had just chuckled and played along, searching in her kitchen what could be added. The result of their special treasure hunt was a sort of big mix between a banana split and an ice cream Sundae. 

“Sorry I ruined your date” Henry said taking another spoon that was visibly too big for his mouth. 

Emma was just looking at him, she had decided to give a break at her stomach and let her desert on the side. “What makes you think it was a date?” 

“Hum, I don’t know, maybe the fancy dress, and the make up? Or maybe the big amount of uncalled on your phone.” He said, a playful look on his face.

Emma narrowed her eyes and looked at him curiously, it must have been fun at the start but the kid was really giving her chills with how deductive he was. “How…”

“Sorry, I may have look at your phone when you were looking for the box of M&M’s on the last cupboard.” When he looked up and saw the exasperated look on Emma’s face, he looked a bit less confident and said sheepishly “Sorry?” And he went back at his previous task consisting of trying to find the chocolate on his bowl.

Emma blinked a few times before recovering. Sneaky little bastard. She should be more careful next time he will be around. But for now, she was too happy to care, it wasn’t a big deal.

“You know what? I think I had way much fun with you tonight than I could have had if I went.” Emma said sincerely.

Henry seemed to take a moment to process Emma’s words before slightly narrowing his eyes, his spoon still in his mouth. 

“I mean it, don’t look at me weirdly” Emma chuckled, feeling a little destabilised by the situation, not really used to say what was on her mind aloud.

“I know” Henry smirked. “I like you too” he added before going back at his desert. And Emma, well, she felt a warmth feeling inside her chest that she hadn’t felt in years. 

A couple hours later, Emma and Henry were in a middle of a card game.

“You cheated again!” Henry fainted to be bothered but his smile was betraying him. 

“I didn’t!” Emma laughed, noting her points on the paper. “I have nothing to do with the fact that you don’t have the good strategy to beat me” She said playfully. 

“Alright, if you want to play like this, I’ll destroy you.” He said taking the lowest voice possible, starting the distribution of the cards for a new game and that made Emma laugh heartedly.  
But they were interrupted by the sound of the interphone buzzing. 

“Sorry Kid, I think we’d have to report your revenge for another time!” She smiled but she couldn’t hide the bit of disappointment in her voice. And Henry was visibly disappointed too, he tried his best to give her puppy eyes, silently begging her to not answer. 

But of course, she couldn’t do what he wanted, so she got up from her seat, and stroked gently Henry’s shoulder on her way to her interphone. It buzzed again, she could easily imagine Regina’s patience growing on the other side of the portal, so she pressed the button. “It should be open”  
There was no answer beside a metal sound. “You’re welcome” she muttered to herself, refraining herself to roll her eyes. 

The next minutes passed rather quickly, Henry gathered his things, put his coat on, and he was taking his shoes when the familiar sound of heels against the floor resonated outside Emma’s appartement. Emma was quick enough to open the door before Regina had ay chance to knock. She was greeted by a surprised look on the brunette’s face, a perfectly sculpted eyebrow arched in front of her, it formed an expression between a surprise and a threat. But she was fast to regain her composure.

“Miss Swan, I wasn’t aware that you were that eager to let my son go” Regina said and, making a sound that Emma wasn’t sure if it was a scoff or a chuckle. 

“I’m, hum” 

“We had a great time, mom. I think Emma didn’t want to make you angry if I wasn’t ready when you arrived.” Henry said simply with a grin on his face. 

Smart kid, Emma thought. He was capable of saving the game when Emma couldn’t, even if it made her looking like a fool. She wanted to face palm herself for being such an idiot and looking that much uncomfortable. An uncomfortable idiot. How convenient, in front of someone she was meant to impress to gain the right of seeing her own son. Come on Swan, say something. 

But Regina beat her to it “Well, I’m glad to hear you had fun. And what did you eat?” She wasn’t really looking at Henry, she was asking Emma. And she seemed pretty content to challenge her. 

“Pizza?” 

“You don’t remember what you ate?”

“No, I mean, yes, we ate pizza, does that bother you?“ Emma tried to be confident, but the fact that she had buttered earlier had treated her. 

“If you could avoid feeding Henry with fat food every time you see him, I would be thankful.”

Henry and Emma shared an excited look, they both had heard the same thing. Everytime. It means that they were going to pass more time together. Regina seemed to understand what was going on and she was quick to react. 

“But don’t think that will happen every Saturdays. If it happens again, we will organize a bit stricter the night.” Taking at the giddy expressions at the two people in front of her, she rolled her eyes. “Or, at least, I will. We won’t come without telling you sooner.” 

“It didn’t bother me, if you have a night planned or not planned, as long as I’m not on shift, you can come whenever you want.”

Regina looked at her curiously, and narrowed her eyes slightly. Maybe she found her idea stupid, or maybe she was actually considering it. Either way, she didn’t tell, she opted to change the subject. Emma  
chooses to not insist, baby step. If she wanted the woman before trusting her with her son, she should try to let her be in control of when she wanted to spend time with Henry.

“Henry, are you ready to go?” 

“Yep!” He picked up his bag and it didn’t take a second before he collapsed his body against Emma’s for a big hug. He pulled back and grinned to her. “Thank you, Emma! It was awesome!” 

Awesome. He thought that spending time with her was awesome. That make her heart feel a bit fuller and her throat constrict a little. 

“It really was.” She agreed, ruffling his hair, trying to control her emotions. 

“Well.” Regina interrupted the moment. Making sure they hadn’t forgotten her presence. “I think we should go, it’s getting late.”

“Sure” Emma said, a point of disappointment in her voice. Of course, they should go, there was no reason for them to stay longer. She should be happy with what she had. 

“Thank you, Miss Swan,” And Regina made a move that neither Henry, nor Emma could have predicted. She extended her hand towards Emma with a tight smile. 

“hem, thank you for your trust, I guess” She answered, not sure what to say. She hesitantly extended her own hand, realising how moist it was, caused by the evident pic of stress she had suddenly felt at the brunette arrival. But she couldn’t do anything for it anyway, her hand was taken by a much softer one and shaken firmly like they had concluded a transaction. 

And as the time before, she was left alone at her apartment, her head full of images. But this time, there were only good images, good memories forming slowly, and above all, she felt a new feeling. Hope. Henry liked to be around her. He actually, liked her. For real. She could hope to see him again. His adoptive mother, clearly didn’t like her as her favourite person, but she tolerates her in Henry’s life, and that was a big step. Or at least, it was a start. 

That night, she didn’t bother to clean up the kitchen before going to bed. After having change in her pyjamas, that were way more comfortable than her tight dress, she had lay down on her bed, looking at her ceiling, a smile playing on her lips, and the laughter of a certain young boy playing in the back of her mind. 

Over the next few weeks, everything went well. At the bar, the customers started to appreciate Ruby’s work, every night the place was more crowded than the other nights and August was more than happy. Soon, they may have the possibility to think about having some DJ guests for some special nights, and everyone was very excited of this idea.  
She had seen Henry two more times since the last time. One afternoon at the parc and one other time for a night. The kid was starting to take a big place in her life, she had learned how he loved to read and he even loved to write little stories on his own. A new sensation was starting to grow inside of her. Proudness. Yeah, she was proud of how her son had grown up. She was proud of seeing the little winkle of his eyes when he looked at her. She was proud to have chosen to allow him in her life. She was well aware that Regina Mills had highly been involved in those changes but she still didn’t know what was in the brunette’s mind. She had concluded that she wasn’t really a social person, and, as long as she get to see Henry, it was all that matters, right?

April arrived, the air was getting warmer and the colours of spring were popping everywhere in the gardens around Emma’s place. Emma had her headphones in her ears, running throughout the rhythm of Janis when a totally other kind of music emerged. A ringing. Following by a buzzing. It took her a few seconds to stop, and taking it out of her pocket. She was a little out of breath when she answered “Emma Swan speaking”

“I thought that you’ll never pick up your phone”

“Regina? Hi!” 

“Good morning, I was hoping we could discuss about your next meeting with Henry.”

Emma chuckled a bit. Everything sounded like a business call with this woman. But she made sure to not mention it to her, it wouldn’t be very clever to upset the queen on the other side of the line “Yeah, of course “

“What I am going to tell you is a little bit confidential so it could be nice of you to keep it for yourself, understood?

“Yep, I’m all ears” She sighed an inaudibly, the queen-attitude could be funny sometimes but it seems to take years to reach the conclusion. 

“I have to absent myself for the end of the week, my parents were travelling to New York and my father got suddenly sick. He is in the hospital for now and I was hoping that I could go helping my mother there. She  
is a little, well overwhelmed by the situation. So, I was wondering if you could handle taking care of Henry the time of my absence. I could take him with me but I’m worried that he could loose two days of school. And finding a nanny in such a short time is nearly impossible” The explanation was rapid but effective. Regina Mills didn’t have a second to waste. Noted.

And before Emma could say anything Regina added “I would remunerate you of course, to compensate the charges.” Well, It seems that this time, Emma was her only option.

This time Emma was quick to react “Regina, I would love to watch Henry while you’re gone but I don’t want your money”

“It’s the least I could do”

“No, listen, it’s a pleasure to have him with me, It’s a gift big enough for me. And,” She sighed with a light smile on her face “I’m not poor you know? I can manage to feed two people for a few days”

“Alright, and how about your schedule?”

“I’ll work it out with Ruby and August. We are closed on Sundays now so it’ s one day that doesn’t count. It would be from Friday?”

“I-, I was looking at plan tickets and the easier for me would be the one taking off at 1 p.m. the night between Thursday and Friday. My friend Kathryn can take me to the airport and she has a business trip a few hours later so she can’t watch Henry afterward. “

“It’ s totally fine by me, if you want to stay with him a while longer, maybe your friend could bring him to the bar at eleven, at the end of my shift?”

“You want me to take my son into a bar this late?” Hum, point taken.

“Alright, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea, I could let Ruby close and be home at ten thirty? “She started to walk because she was shivering, the sweat didn’t help the cold wind against her skin.

“Are you capable of being on time?” 

“yeah of course” Punctuality wasn’t really her thing but she had a feeling that she didn’t have a choice when it came to the Mills’ family.

“10.30 p.m. sharp on Thursday, then, I’ll email you the details of the organization once I’ve booked my ticket.”

“Ok, no problem”

“Oh Miss Swan, I realise that it’s a really a short notice- “

“Regina, it’s fine really”

“It’s in two days, are you sure?”

“Yep, totally, everything’s cool” Cool? If you didn’t sound like a teenage girl every time you speak to that brunette maybe she could talk to you like a grown and responsible woman.

“Alright, thank you. I’m sure Henry will be thrilled, he can’t stop talking about you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, but owning the trust of my son is not the same of owning mine. I count on you Miss Swan; you know the rules. 

“Yes, I didn’t forget.” And it was true, Regina wasn’t joking about being bossy and perfectly organized when it concerned her son. Last time she had emailed her what kind of meal was suitable for a ten-year-old.  
And no kidding, she had even added how much calories he needed.

“Alright then, have a good day Miss Swan” And she hung up. Like always Emma thought shaking her head.

Emma pressed the play-button again and continued her jogging, grinning like an idiot. Maybe she could stop by the grocery store after er first shift and buy what was needed for doing some pasta Bolognese. For  
two. 

That night, Emma was working with Ruby she had taken the first opportunity to talk to her about Thursday. Her friend hadn’t hesitated much in agreeing to close the bar but under one condition.  
“Only if you let me pass Friday’s night with you, I wanna know if the Evil Queen’s son is as bad as his mother” she had said with a big wolfy grin and of course, Emma had rolled her eyes earing the new nickname for Regina.

“You better not mention this sweet nickname in front of Henry, if you do: one I’ll kill you; two: Regina will kill me, then you.”

“Does it mean that I can come?” Her eyes widening with excitement.

“If you behave”

“I promise!”

And Thursday night arrived faster than she thought. The night had been busy, some of the clients were from the closest university. Thursdays were there party night and they seemed to like August’s bar to reunite after their classes and they could be sort of annoying sometimes, flirting like the waitresses were nothing more than some objects bringing them their drinks. And Emma wasn’t really in the mood for being kind with someone disrespectful, her mind was somewhere else.

“Hey, give us more shots!” She heard behind her, she decided to ignore it, it was almost ten. Meaning that she had only thirty minutes to wait until Henry arrived at her appartement. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. 

“Hey! I talk to you, girl” Alright, this was it, she couldn’t hold it much longer. She made a quick U-turn, squeezing the nearly-empty glass of mojito she had in hand.

“Listen to me little- “

“Woa, woa, calm down Emma.” Ruby emerged, placing herself between the blond and the group of guys, turning her back to them.

“yes, listen to your girl” The one that had called for Emma shouted, snickering at the same time. Ruby looked at Emma, clearly understanding what the problem had been before she facing them.

“Alright, get out.” Ruby said firmly.

“What?” the guy said, a confusion look on his face.

“I said get the hell out of here before we call the police” Ruby said a little louder, her hands on her waist.

It didn’t take long before the little band of boys gathered their things and ran off.

Ruby sighed heavily and looked again at Emma “Look, I get it that they played with you nerves but-“

“Yeah, I know, I shouldn’t have letting them, I don’t know I must be stressed more than before, I don’t usually react like that.”

“I know”

“You do?”

“Yeah, I think that you are thinking way too much about your days with Henry.”

“You must be right. It’s ridiculous, really”

“No, it’s not. Emma, I’m your friend, you know it. When something like that show up, no matter what kind of asshole it is, at work or not, just call me and I’ll handle it. I don’t want you to risk your place here just  
before you’re starting to have a family of you own. “

Emma didn’t have the words, she had trust people before and she was learning to do it again but it wasn’t easy. Ruby was offering her help and didn’t judge Emma’s bad attitude. Opening up herself still wasn’t really her thing, so, she only managed to do a little smile as a thank you.

“I’ve got you Blondie” Ruby added with a wink before resuming her task of cleaning some of the empty tables. Emma’s shoulders relaxed again. A new family. Ruby was right, everything was fine, no need to panic, if Henry and her got along finely last times, it would be the same for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
